


Unexpected

by ErwinSmithBrainRot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Commander Erwin Smith, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Jean/reader friendship, Long, Love, Reader-Insert, Sad, sasha Blaus/reader friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErwinSmithBrainRot/pseuds/ErwinSmithBrainRot
Summary: Years after the Shiganshina attack you found a job at a men's bar, constantly feeding the male gaze. You always had a passion for the military but, your parents never wanted you to join. They wanted you to live a quiet life, settle down with a man, and have a family. You wanted to see the outside walls. One day your regulars bring along another man, commander of the scouts, Erwin Smith.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Erwin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Unexpected

The sound of your four-inch heels echoed against the concrete walls of the alley you currently strolled atop. The day was uncharacteristically dismal- thick, gray clouds heavily sat upon the normally blue sky, a soft rain dampening your long, black coat that concealed your scantily clad body, the cool air sending shivers down your arms. You lived just a few blocks away from your job at the Men's bar where you waitress, the owners constantly had you wear revealing clothes that you weren't a huge fan of, not that you hated it or anything, they just weren't your style. You had always wanted to join the Scouts, but after the Shiganshina incident, you were scared. This was the only available job after losing your family, but you'd rather earn money from pent-up, lonely men than work on farms. 

Once you had reached the back door of the bar, you let out a little sigh, mentally preparing yourself a bit before swinging open the glass door, but suddenly, you were more than confident. Your resentfulness quickly shifted to genuine happiness once you saw your best friend sitting down in front of a table filled with small snacks. 

"Hey, Jessie!" You singsonged, shrugging off the soaked trench coat. "(y/n)!" she yelled out, quickly pushing herself away from the table to give you a hug. It was sort of our ritual at this point. You chuckle and squeeze her for a few seconds before pulling away, hanging your coat on the designated rack. 

"Lookin' real cute today!" She beams, and you just shake your head. "I wear the same outfit to work every time," playfully retorting with a soft grin before grabbing a piece of bread from the table. "Is it busy tonight?" You ask before taking a bite out of the bread, grabbing a (f/c) hairbrush off of the vanity that was opposite of the table. "No, it's pretty slow tonight." She replies with an airy sigh before stealing the brush from your hand, running it through your (h/l) locks.

For a few minutes, the two of you chatted before having to start serving. You looked at yourself in the mirror beforehand, making sure you looked nice, you did want to make money after all. You wore a deep-cut, black top that exposed just enough cleavage, accompanied by black shorts that ended just above mid-thigh. About an inch of your midriff was on display, and while it wasn't the sexiest or most revealing outfit in the world, it was comfortable while still feeding the men's gaze. 

It had been a long, quiet shift, and you only had about two hours left before you had to close the bar. Currently busy cleaning up glasses from a table, you heard the doorbell ring. Quickly finishing up cleaning off the table, you rushed to the bar to sit the newcomers at a cleared table while grabbing your notepad, momentarily postponing taking the fresh glasses with you as you hated making customers wait. Your hips swayed with each step as you walked towards a table with four men in uniforms, three of them being your regulars, but the other remained unfamiliar.

"I'm assuming you'll have the usual?" joking with the trio as you pulled out the pad to write down the order. "Of course! What else could we possibly want?" Pyxis intones, tone resembling too close to that of a perv, simply narrowing your eyes at him before half-heartedly laughing. The two of you have known each other for a while so you liked to banter a bit, but his demeanor, sometimes, is slightly off-putting. 

"And what can I get you?" You direct your attention toward the new customer, and you were instantly star-struck. "I'll just have a beer please." His deep, velvety voice reverberated in your ears as his crystal blue eyes peered into your (e/c) orbs. "May I ask what your name is, sir?" You query with a popped out hip. He smiles, teeth beautifully aligned and white as his eyes remained trained on yours. 

"My name is Erwin Smith, nice to meet you, dear.”

"My pleasure, Mr. Smith, I'm (y/n). I'll go get your orders!" You swiftly turn around and head back to the bar where Jessie was, preparing a drink. "Oh my gods Jessie, look over at the table I was just at," whispering before grabbing four glasses. She looks up over your shoulder to see who you’re talking about. "He's hot as hell, I'd go for him if I wasn't a lesbian." She giggles, nudging you with her elbow. "You should talk to him if you get a chance." Stifling a small laugh, you shake your head. "We'll see." Grabbing a tray topped with the four drinks, you tried not to continue your rather lengthy streak of dropping glasses, carefully delivering it to their table. You sat the tray down on the table next to theirs and you couldn't help but overhear them talking about the scouts. 

"You know, I've always wanted to be a scout." You say, trying to strike a brief conversation. Erwin looks up at you with the raise of a brow, the others weren't surprised at all to hear your comment, since you would talk about it almost every time they came. "Why would you want to do that?" His silky voice rang out as you turned back to grab the remaining drinks, setting down a vodka in front of Dawk and a beer for Erwin.

"Ever since I was a kid, I have always wondered what was beyond the walls. I have heard of a body of water so large that you can't see land on the other side." Your voice was filled with passion. "I haven't seen it but, hopefully, I will one day." he says before taking a sip. "Erwin here, is the Commander of the Scouts," Zackly says with a smirk, looking at Pyxis, those two were up to no good. "Really?" Eyes sparkling as you put your hand on your hip, fully invested in this newfound discussion.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about what you do?" You requested curiously, Erwin’s eyes lit up, he was glad someone was taking an interest in his career. He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Dawk cuts him off, "If you guys want to talk about that, go to another table, I don't need to be depressed right now." Snottily remarking with a smirk, shaking your head in response. "You're lucky you're a customer or I would knock that damn smirk off your face." You said jocularly and everyone chuckled. Erwin stands up and grabs his beer. "I'd love to answer your questions." He says warmly and your heart damn near melts. 

Smile growing wider by the second, you bring him over to a table in the corner of the room, far from the rest of the guests, so you guys could chat without interruption. "I’m going to grab a drink real quick, would you like anything else?" 

He peers up and into your inquiring orbs, voice falling from his parted lips, low and velvety,  
“I’ll have whatever you’re having, dear,” a blush dared to creep up to your cheeks, quickly nodding and walking to the bar to hide the embarrassing effect his sole sentence had on you, the dulcet voice making your heart momentarily skip a beat. 

"Making a move?" She snickers and wiggles her eyebrows. You laugh and shake your head in denial, trying to silence the rapid beating in your chest. "He's the commander of the scouts!,” answering a little too excitedly as you make two (drinks of choice), not noticing the sad look that overtook her face. She knew all about your dream and was always worried one day you'd get the courage to do it, leaving her behind. Grabbing the pair of drinks, you head back to the table, Erwin sat there just looking at his now empty beer. You sit down in front of him with a smile, sliding his drink next to his vacant bottle, "So, What exactly do you do in the Scouts?" 

The two of you chatted for an hour, the other commanders had already left, leaving you, Erwin, and the other workers in the bar. You and Erwin got along very well, and he enjoyed talking about what he was passionate about with someone who was so interested. "They're starting the next training session next month, you should sign up." He invites, finishing off the drink you made for him. Biting your lip, you thought about it for a second. "I don't know if I should, my parents were against it and after what happened in Shiganshina..." You sigh and take a hefty swig of your drink. "I don't want them to be disappointed in me wherever they are now." 

He looks at you for a second, the wheels in his brain visibly turning, thinking of how to respond. "I think you shouldn't let that hold you back from what your dreams are. It seems to me that this is something you have always wanted to do, and if you have a chance to finally do it, you should pursue it. If your parents were here would you have joined?" He questions, taking you by surprise. "I.. never thought of that." you chew on your lip again, a nervous habit you have, and really mulled it over. Where would you be if they were here? You could be a nurse like your mother, or work at your father's store. No, that's not right. That's not you. 

"I would've joined the Scouts." You say with a lukewarm smile. Glancing back up at him, his eyes locked with yours, pooling with sympathy. You didn't get why he looked at you like that until you felt a tear slip from your (e/c) orbs. "Oh shit." Faintly laughing, you quickly wiped away the salty fluid staining your cheeks. A soft smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he watched you recompose yourself and finish off your drink.

"I think it's time I chase that dream," suddenly you’re filled with determination. "I'd love for you to join." He adds,checking his watch, his eyes widening a bit. "It's really late, I should head back to the barracks," announcing as he stands, shrugging his jacket back on. "It was very nice talking to you, (y/n). I hope to see you in due time, dear." He gives a heartfelt smile as you wave him bye.

Just like that, he was gone, and you were going to be joining the scouts. 

You sat at the lonely table for a while, not knowing what to do with yourself after such a heavy conversation like that. Sighing, you stand up and look over at Jessie who was grabbing all of her things, ready to head to bed. You knew she wasn't going to like what she hears, but at the end of the day, this is your life and it was time that you live it how you've always wanted to. Your heels resounded against the walls of the empty room as you walked over to Jessie with confidence. 

"Jessie, in a month I'm joining the next session of training for the military, and I will join the Scouts." Her heart dropped, to the point where it was almost audible, violently shaking her head and running out of the room, leaving you with an empty, dimly lit bar. 

-The day before you leave-

"This is fucking ridiculous." You mutter under your breath as you finished cleaning all of the dishes that were left behind. You exited out of the front door, making sure it was locked before taking the slow way back home, wanting time to think about what you'll be getting yourself into tomorrow. When you told Jessie a month ago, you thought she would make it harder for you to leave, but she did the opposite. She stopped talking to you altogether and left all her remaining work for you to do. As much as you wanted to be mad at her, you couldn't. Before she left, you could hear her talking to the boss, crying, saying that she didn't want you to leave her. It hurt, but at the end of the day, you wouldn't be happy there for the rest of your life. Trost isn't for you. 

Your life belonged outside the walls. 

Your (e/c) eyes were trained on the beautiful, star-lit sky as you slowly walked down the lonesome pathways, your hand tracing the grooves of the stone walls. You are 27 years old, it's about damn time you took life into your own terms. You relished in the slight breeze blowing through the air, the serenity of the night weighing on you as you knew it would be your last few moments of peace. During the month, you started to get yourself into better shape so you wouldn't fall behind in training, and it paid off. You were now in the best shape you have ever been in, and you were proud of yourself for beginning to get your life together

"Im ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first real fic so I hope you enjoy.


End file.
